Okay
by kio868482
Summary: Running was all they ever seemed to do anymore. Co-write with BadlyAnonymous. AU Rated M for blood and violence
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_**BadlyAnonymous here, if you want us to continue, let us know in the reviews!**_

_**EDIT: Kio and I have decided to make this an actual story, so look forward to mare chapters in the future- Badly**_

**Kio here, this oneshot was inspired by a picture by mikumirumikuru on Deviantart called Randy Cunningham – Danny Phantom**

_**We don't own Danny Phantom or Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja (if we did Danny would have been on the air longer)**_

_Randy's thoughts are italic_

Running; that's all he seemed to do nowadays, is run. His legs shook silently as he peeked around the corner of an alleyway, breathing a soft sigh of relief as he discerned that the coast was clear. He clutched his younger companion to his chest as he moved forward; the smaller teens labored breathing sounding overly loud in the silence of the night. Looking down at his friend, he adjusted his hold on the boy, careful not to put any pressure on his injuries. "Hang in there Danny, we're almost home." He murmured.

Danny's electric green eyes lifted to meet his dark blue ones, wincing as he shifted in his arms. "Be careful Randy," Danny rasped weakly. "There's no telling what will happen if they catch us." Randy was silent for a moment as he looked past another corner. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He assured gently once he resumed his walk. _I won't let them get us… not again. _

Danny looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it and remained silent. Randy rounded a corner, only to stop at the sight of the cement wall blocking their path._ Another dead end? This place is practically a maze! _ Suddenly, a sharp _click_ sounded in the alley, prompting Randy to quickly turn around. But he saw nothing. Glancing around, he caught something glinting in the dim light out of the corner of his eye.

As he turned to get a better look, the stillness that had settled over them was broken by thundering footfalls as men in white suits flooded the area. Randy shifted Danny onto his left arm while drawing his katana with his right, his eyes narrowing beneath his black and red mask. The agents moved as one, pointing their weapons towards them as several snipers appeared on the surrounding rooftops, scoping them out with the help of the laser sights attached to their rifles. Danny was trembling in his hold, his eyes locked on the agents. Randy brandished his sword in silent challenge, cautiously tightening his grip on Danny. His eyes never left the battalion in front of him as he spoke. "We'll be okay… we'll be okay, Danny…"

_I'll make sure of it._


	2. Disappearance

_**AN: Badly – And here it is, the second chapter! Sorry it's short, but I don't really want to write long chapters to start with. **_

**Kio- and thanks to Oblitus Angeli, ****Babygirltrina55, and The Alpha Knight for reviewing!**

_Two days earlier_

"I _hate_ school."

Randy glanced over at Danny with an amused smile as he entered the room. "You're the one who decided to leave everything 'till Sunday night, little brother." He replied. Danny glared at him playfully before falling onto the bottom bunk of the bed with a soft huff. "I don't understand how you keep up with all this. I mean, c'mon! It's only the first week of school and we've already got a ton of work to get done!" Danny complained. Randy couldn't help laughing. "That's high school for you."

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when Randy's phone beeped. Randy grabbed the phone from his desk, finding a new message. "Howard?" Danny asked. "Probably." He replied. Danny started digging through his bag. "Go ahead and check, I don't mind." Randy nodded and flipped open his phone.

_**Howard: we still going to the game hole at 7?**_

Randy checked the time, which read 6:30, before texting back.

_**Randy: yup. see you at 7.**_

Randy set the phone down before looking over to Danny, who was reading through his history book. "You remembered that I'm going to the Game Hole with Howard, right?" He questioned. Danny turned his gaze to Randy. "Yeah, I remembered." Danny answered as he turned back to the book. "Don't worry; I'll be fine on my own for an hour or two." Randy nodded and grabbed his coat as he left the room and started down the stairs.

Randy had reached the bottom step when a loud crash rent the air and a loud cry from Danny reached his ears. "_DANNY?!" _He cried. There was no response. Randy bolted back up the stairs, grabbing his ninja mask and slipping it on as he went. Now clad in his ninja suit, Randy entered the bedroom, scanning it franticly for his younger sibling.

Suddenly, something met the back of randy's skull with a loud crack, throwing him into darkness.

_**(idontknowhowtodoalinebreaksoiimprovised)**_

Danny gave a low groan as he returned to awareness, shifting against the metallic floor as he opened his eyes. Sitting up and glancing about, he froze as he spotted Randy only a few feet away, on the ground and out cold. Danny rushed over and kneeled beside him. "Randy? _Randy,_ _wake up!_" He called, shaking him lightly. But Randy didn't respond.

Fighting down panic, Danny searched around, taking in the room's cold steel walls. There was only a single door adorning the space, nothing else. He couldn't even see any cameras. Standing up, Danny walked to the door and placed his hands on it, trying to phase through it. Nothing happened. He tried blasting the door with his other powers, but this was also met with failure. "Great." Danny turned away and slid to the floor, feeling dejected as he cast his gaze on Randy's silent form. "What do we do now?"

_**AN:**_** Kio- I'd like to point out now that I DO NOT approve of how Badly decided to end this!**

_**Badly- I WAS going to end it after Randy got knocked out, but Kio convinced me to keep going, so…**_

**Kio- *is shaking head at Badly* **


	3. Strange Places

_**AN: Badly- I am a cruel and evil authoress who enjoys cliffhangers *evil laughter***_

**Kio- Yes. Yes you are.**

_**Badly- Many thanks to our reviewers and followers!**_

_**(Istilldon'tknowhowtomakealinebreaksoI'lljustkeepdoingthis)**_

"_-ndy? Randy c'mon, _wake up!"

Groaning as the sound of his brother's voice pulled him back to consciousness, Randy opened his eyes and looked up at his sibling. "You okay?" Danny questioned softly. Randy nodded silently. "Just a headache, I'll be fine." Danny gave him a saddened look. "I couldn't stop them from taking the mask. I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter now. Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?" Randy asked. Danny shook his head. "I'm still feeling a little off from whatever they used to knock me out, but aside from that I'm fine." Randy nodded and sat up, taking in the room around him. "Where the juice are we?" He queried as he turned back to his sibling. Danny gave a soft, frustrated sigh before answering. "I dunno, I've never seen a place like this before." Randy merely nodded; he'd suspected as much.

"I'm guessing powers are a no-go?" Danny nodded, looking irritated. "I tried everything from intangibility to ice, but nothing's working. It's like my powers got shorted out!" Randy thought for a moment. "Maybe whatever they knocked you out with is causing it." He suggested. "Could be. Maybe I should try phasing through the door again." Danny responded. He stood and walked to the door.

Just as Danny began approaching the door, it opened with a soft whooshing sound. A net shot into the room, coving Danny and sending him to the floor. Danny struggled against the restraint as Randy shot up from his place on the floor, intent on aiding him. A second net shot out and ensnared Randy as two men in white suits entered the room, one of them holding a net gun.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Randy seethed. "What do you guys want?" The agents turned to Randy, and the one on the left replied. "We don't need anything from you, _Ninja_. Operative J, Retrieve the specimen." The agent on the right bent down and lifted the net that entangled Danny and hefted it over his shoulder. Danny went intangible, trying to escape his confinement, but he remained inside the net. It was then that Operative J spoke up. "Don't bother, ghost boy. That net is coated with anti-ghost substances, you're not getting out."

Danny only looked confused. "Anti-ghost?" He whispered. Meanwhile, Randy had been struggling in his confines in hopes of escape, without much success. He looked up, hearing Danny speak, only to find the agents leaving the room. "Danny!" He called frantically. Danny opened his mouth to call back, but was cut off when the door slammed shut.

_**(Wouldyoulikealinebreak?)**_

Danny squirmed silently within the net as operative J toted him down the hall. "Where are we taking this one Operative R?" J questioned. "Room 236. The scientists will take him once we arrive." R answered. The two continued down the hall until they reached a steel plated door. R pushed the door open. He was immediately greeted by one of the scientists. "Got another one for you Maddie!" J called.

One of the scientists, a redhead in a teal lab coat, looked up from her work. "Another ghost already? I swear you boys are bringing them in faster than I can examine them." She stood up from the table and walked over to the agents, slipping behind J to get a better look at Danny. "It's remarkably human-like. Where did you find this one?" she asked. "It came in from a neighboring town by the name of Norrisville. Operative H said this one is actually human with powers." R responded.

"Human with powers?" Maddie mused. "Alright then, leave him here and we'll get started."

_**(Alinebreakisalinebreakisalinebreak)**_

Randy paced up and down the length of his cell, worried and frustrated. "There _has_ to be a way out of here!" he cried. Suddenly a loud, high pitched sound, almost like a wail pierced the air. Randy wobbled slightly on his feet as the floor trembled. "_What the juice?!_" And just as abruptly as it had begun, the tremors ceased, and everything went quiet as the lights went out.

A soft whoosh broke the silence as the door at the end of the room slid open. Randy moved noiselessly toward the door, before slipping out of the room. Just as he was about to go further down the hall, a faint red light caught his attention. He moved closer to the source of the glow, grinning as he found the item it was emanating from. Randy stooped down to retrieve the red and black mask from the floor, before slipping it over his head.

Clad once more in his ninja gear, Randy walked down the hall as he pulled a glowing sphere from a pocket of the suit and held it out in front of him. He turned countless corners and searched innumerable rooms, trying to locate Danny. All the while, Randy began seeing more and more damage to the building as he went. Hearing noise up ahead, he halted, peering carefully around the corner.

There were at least a dozen agents in the near-destroyed hallway, trying to get into a room with red numbers reading '236' beside the doorway. Randy pulled a black and yellow sphere from the confines of his suit, before throwing it down the hall. The ball landed in the middle of the crowd of agents and broke open, releasing a swarm of bees, which immediately began attacking the men. The men quickly dispersed, fleeing from the hallway as they tried to fend off the angry insects.

Randy stepped down the hall and peeked into the room. He went through the doorway, his steps slow and hesitant, gazing about in shock. The room was in shambles; the ceiling and parts of the walls had crumbled away, exposing the night sky and leaving large chunks of reinforced concrete strewn everywhere, with many of them trapping broken bodies underneath. In the center of the room, Randy could see a small silver tray and a variety of unpleasant-looking instruments scattered around a battered table with cuffs attached to either end, the table's once silver metal now stained green and red. Beside the table, Danny lay still as a mix of blood and ectoplasm poured sluggishly from his open chest, pooling beneath him on the floor. Horror-stricken, Randy bolted over to him, dodging a pile of rubble that had a piece of teal cloth poking out from underneath it. He could only fear the worst.

_**(Herehaveanotherimprovisedlinebreak)**_

_**Badly- I swear ending it here was Kio's idea!**_

**Kio- I will note Badly wrote it but I suggested she end it here.**

_**Badly- I actually write everything. Kio looks it over and then lets me post it. (She also says I'm horrible for adding Maddie in, but I felt like doing something evil)**_


End file.
